Spiritual Love
by otherworlder81
Summary: After her walk with Edward in the woods, Bella gets lost and dies. In spirit she is given a choice and her choice leads her on a new path. Bella's spirit roams freely through the woods. One day she stumbles across Embry and feels a pull to him, so she attaches herself to him. Through dreams and magic can this growing love become more than just spiritual?


**Spiritual Love.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter One.

BELLA POV:

I could hear the rain and the wind as it blew around me, I just couldn't feel them. My body had slowly become number. I could barely hold my eyes open and every breath I took became more of an effort. I was tired. I just wanted to sleep now. If I knew Edward was just going to lead me into the woods and just leave me here without so much as a fuck you, I wouldn't have gone anywhere with him. I always knew he'd be the death of me, but I'd always assumed that it would be because he'd changed me and not just left me to mother nature to do as she will.

Slowly flashes of my life came to me. Well that's not good, if this wasn't a sign of my ending, I don't know what was. I could see my scatter-brained mother as she enjoyed her little hobbies, which she always had to drag me along to. Her idea of mother and daughter bonding, she liked to bond. But this bonding time made me realise actually how different we are, give me a cosy blanket and a good book and that to me is a happy life. I knew she'd be okay because she had my step-father Phil to keep her life under control now.

Charlie was my main concern, but then again he had lived his life by himself and still managed to live, well if you could call his life living. I just wished that he'd remarried or something, I didn't want him to be alone. I knew he had his friends down on the res that he went fishing with and the occasional hunt, but apart from that he didn't live and that's one thing that I'd wish for him. I couldn't really say a lot because I was a lot like him, we were both creatures of habit and once you fall into your rut, it's hard to do anything else. I just hope this didn't hit him too hard.

Knowing that I was about to die was strange, not in a panicky sort of way, it was strange at how excepting I was for my ending. I couldn't say I was happy about it, because there was so much that I could have achieved, but I was at peace with my fate and that was okay. Maybe I'd have a chance to keep an eye on them from afar. Whatever great force decided these things, I hoped they'd take pity on me and just let me spectate on my loved ones, just until I was sure that they'd be okay.

My breathing became shallower; there were gaps between each breath now. Above me appeared out of nowhere a bright light, that at first I thought it to be someone coming to rescue me and I was seeing their torchlight. I could see no one behind the light and yet it kept coming closer to me and the closer it got the larger it became. This light brought a new type of warmth to me, it wasn't an outward heat, and the heat I could feel was from within me and seemed to make my body hum in contentment. Then suddenly the feeling shifted, I now felt a tugging sensation, like I was being sucked up into a vacuum. The vacuuming sensation got stronger, to a point where it felt like my body was arching off the forest floor, I shut my eyes as this sensation increased. Then suddenly I heard a resounding pop echo around me and then everything was still. This included me.

When I reopened my eyes, I was surprised to find myself standing. What the hell? I looked around me, everything seemed normal. The trees looked the same as they did before, I looked up into the canopy of the branches and they looked the same, with the wind blowing through them making them sway in dance and then I looked down onto the mossy carpet that was the ground. There I saw lying by my feet was me.

Holy hell. I look like crap. Shit what do I do now? Aren't I supposed to be at the pearly gates or something. Maybe I'm meant to be floating up to the clouds. I tried jumping and just landed on the ground again. Nope, that's not going to work. What am I meant to be doing? I just can't stay here? Shit what was that. I spun around as I heard a rustling behind me and I could feel my eyes bulging in shock as I came face to face with the biggest wolf I think I've ever seen. Were they meant to be this big? It was difficult to see him fully because the wolf was just so black and trying to see him in this light was near impossible, so I was glad I could see him up close and not slinking around behind me somewhere.

My shock continued as the wolf just walked straight through me. God. That stung. I turned and watched the wolf as it slowly made its way to where my body lay. It started to snuffle around my body and it made a sort of whimpering noise. It began to shiver, not like a coldness, but like its body was about to explode from within. It started to raise itself on to its hind legs and to my shock it began to shimmer and this resulted in me being confronted with a tall, dark native man and he was naked. Oh. My. God. No, don't put your shorts on, damn it. He had buns of steel that you just wanted to give a good squeeze.

Hey, I may be dead, but I'm still female and I like to admire the male form as much as the next female ghost that lingers in the woods. He knelt down by my still form and shook his head. "Oh, Bella." How did he know me? He picked up my still form and cradled me in his arms. Wow, that sounded really off, watching someone with me while I'm stood here watching. He started to move through the trees. Where was he taking me? Only one way to find out. Follow him. I've never felt so stealthily in my life, I could creep up on anyone and scare the bejeesus out of them. He He.

I followed behind him and managed to keep up with his long strides between each tree, I just managed to move so effortlessly, must be a new advantage to being dead. No heavy body to drag around. I could see the treeline coming up quickly, I was getting a bit more anxious about seeing Charlie and how he'd react; well I knew he'd react badly, I just needed to see that he would be okay. Sam made it through the tree line first, striding into the open field, readily approaching stationed emergency vehicles and groups of people, all looking like a search party. How long had I been missing? As I was about to walk through the line of the trees. I stopped. Not by will, but it seemed to be by some force. It was like I'd walked into an invisible wall. I tried pounding my fists against this force, but nothing seemed to give.

I stilled after hearing a heart rendering cry, it was a cry of grief. I looked up from where I stood and looked across the expanse of the field and I was greeted with the sight of my sobbing father, Charlie. I don't think I'd ever seen anything worse than the sight of watching my dad grieve over me and the worst thing was I couldn't comfort him. "No, no, no, no. Not my baby, please. Not her. Oh god." He howled up to the heavens and then bent his head down to my head and sobbed. He just sat there on the ground with me in his arms, rocking back and forth, while sobbing into my hair. It actually shocked me to see my dad, let loose with his emotions that way, I'd never seen the depth of love he had for me, until now. Now, it was too late for anything. But I vowed one thing to myself as I stood looking on at the scene of grief in front of me, I'd find a way to get to Charlie and make sure he was never alone again.

I could see my dad's friends coming to support him, while the medics took my body away. "Oh, daddy." As soon as I spoke, I noticed three figures whip around and stare straight in my direction; it was as though they could hear me. Well that was odd, it was made especially more odd, as one of those people was the one that had brought my body from out of the forest. The wolf man. Some memory sparked and I'd remembered about the legend that Jacob had told me on the beach that day, all about the cold ones and the spirit warriors who morphed into wolves. Well I knew cold ones existed, so why not the spirit warriors and I'd already come into contact with one. Plus it made sense that they'd be able to sense me, what with them being in tune with their spirits. Why not other spirits? I don't think anything could get much stranger than what was happening to me at the moment.

"Hello, Isabella." Oops, spoke to soon. I turned back to the forest and toward the voice that called to me and I was shocked.

"Grandma Helen?" What on earth?

"I know you are confused pumpkin and I will explain a few things for you. The higher power thought it would be best for someone familiar to you, to break things gently."

"Gently. Really grandma. I've already seen my own body taken away my some type of wolf man warrior thingy and just now having to watch my own father grieving over my body, while I can do nothing but watch from afar. Being broken in gently is far from what I've witnessed tonight." Nothing helped like a good old rant.

Grandma Helen sighed heavily. "I know sweetheart, but unfortunately by your passing it has set something's in motion, that shouldn't be happening and because of this you are now stuck here." She said as she looked sadly at me.

"What things, grandma?"

"I can't tell you sweetie, I'm forbidden from telling you anything that might alter the fate of things that should be and not what could be. Do you understand my sweet?" Shaking my head no, as I could form no words. "Well, that's understandable, as this is all so new to you. It takes a while to get used to and time is something that you won't be privy to. Because your soul left your body before its natural time, it has become tethered to this place, unable to go further than the boundary of the trees. Something's will change in the coming weeks that will alter something and yet again this must remain unknown. You must embrace this and as things unravel, they will all start to make sense. In the natural order of the way things should have happened." She finished her little speech and my head felt like it had just been shoved into someone's orifice.

"So, I can never leave this forest, until the thing that is meant to happen, happens? Okay, that makes no sense. You will be with me right, grandma?" Why did I feel like this would be a big no?

She looked at me sympathetically. "Sweetheart, I think you already know the answer to that question. But just so you know, I will always be looking over you. You'll never be alone, but you'll never be able to see me, as I'm forbidden. This will be the last time you see me, until the time comes that everything has run its natural course." She approached me and reached out to touch my face. "I love you so much, sweetheart." At that she disappeared from sight and yet again, I was alone.

I sank down to the ground and held my head in my hands and sobbed for all I was worth, which at the moment didn't feel like a whole lot. I just hoped that I wouldn't be stuck here for too long. I enjoy being alone, but sometimes you can just be too alone. I wondered what fate had in store for me and how it would help get out of the predicament is was in now. Dying, just sucked.

**Just remember that Bella is good with weird, I know it sounds off, but I had fun writing this, but can't help my heart going out to Charlie. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
